Here For You
by Andrei - ddrhckrzz
Summary: Ruby was having a hard time thinking straight lately, it seemed that everything was just out to get her lately, like everything won't turn out alright, and... she's just been unable to sleep, really. Luckily Jaune, her fellow leader and closest friend, was there to save the day. And maybe let her emotions pour out of her system. (Pre-V6 Finale)


Ruby found herself to have a tendency of daydreaming. Or maybe not really daydreaming, just… thinking about the future? She didn't know, really. It was too much sometimes. Everything, was too much.

She'd honestly thought that dealing with the information she'd learned of Salem would have been past her now, especially with people like Maria around who would definitely help her out with using her Silver Eyes better. But, well, she was still young, so she had her doubts. Doubts of… their success, their triumph… and whether she would be enough through it all.

She always remembered something that had been told to her before, not by her dad, not by her sister, not even by her uncle Qrow. It was to keep moving forward. Keep moving forward in spite of it all. Even if others don't want to, even if you'd be the only one who would do so… just keep moving forward.

… That didn't really relate much to what she was saying, but it did help her remember most of the time to keep going in spite of it all. It was probably why Ozpin made her the leader of her team. She was one who would always keep pushing forward even if the odds are low, as long as there was a chance at victory, she would keep going. At least, that's what they'd told her. Leading by example. Something she knew not many could do.

If she were honest, that was only really because she was too afraid of being seen as weak. She didn't want anyone to see her weaknesses. It was something her Uncle Qrow had taught her, to never show them your weakness, lest they exploit it and, worst case, you're dead.

Ruby sighed, what was she doing anyways? She should be asleep, preparing for the big day tomorrow. Tomorrow… they would steal an airship. That, that was a plan she could have never thought of, she doubted _anyone_ could have, and yet… well, Jaune did. The ever reliable leader of team JNPR–um, RNJR–and her closest friend.

Closest friend, that doesn't seem right… wait, no, focus, focus, Ruby! Think straight for a second!

She growled, ruffling her hair in frustration while shaking her head furiously. Gah! Why was she so unfocused right now! This was more than she usually was!

Why can't there be something or someone to help clear her mind out?!

As she thought that, she heard the door to the backyard she was in opening up and someone walking in. Ruby turned to look and smiled sheepishly at the look that said intruder was giving her.

"Having trouble sleeping again, Rubes?" Jaune asked, giving her a knowing smile.

"Well… maybe?" Ruby chuckled awkwardly, shrugging a bit.

Jaune shook his head and sighed, still smiling, "Here I thought you'd have gotten better."

"Hey, come on! It's not like you're any better!" Ruby retorted, pouting at him with her arms crossed below her chest.

Jaune just laughed at her and sat beside her on the small ledge. "Yeah, you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you, you know?"

Ruby sighed, "I know, I know… It's just that I've been having so many thoughts lately and… I just can't seem to get them right."

Jaune hummed at that, "So the usual deal, is what you're saying."

Ruby glared at him, playfully hitting him in the shoulder, and he just laughed, making her pout at him, "That's not funny."

Jaune raised his arms in defeat, "Sorry, sorry. So, what were you thinking about?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Ruby stared at him for a while, trying her best to organize her thoughts and then looked in front of her, towards the plants in the Arc-Cotta's backyard.

She closed her eyes for a moment, humming, before opening it and shrugging, "The future, I guess."

For a while, there was silence. And, despite how her mind was lately, it was a lot calmer, a lot more… organized. She didn't really feel the need to think about anything, and, in fact, she liked it that way. Just being by someone's side, living the moment while it lasts… That's rather dark, isn't it?

"The future, huh?" Jaune muttered, "I see. And what of the future, Ruby?"

Ruby paused at that, it really did look like he'd grown so much throughout their journey so far. He was able to get straight to the problem a lot more quickly. She looked down at her hands at that, staring at all the callouses she'd gained… She had grown a lot too.

"It's… uncertain."

"It always is."

"I know, I know…" Ruby sighed, watching as her hands fidgeted, "I…I'm just not sure if I'd be good enough by then."

There was a pause at that.

A long one. It got her on edge, and slowly, her mind was starting to ramp up again, as though her thoughts would come flooding in once more–but it didn't come to pass as he spoke once more,

"Does it matter?"

Ruby blinked at that, turning towards him, and, despite what she'd expected, there was a smile on his face. Where, before, she'd expected him to usually have a strained, small smile on his face, now he had a more lively one. Even his eyes were different, as though he'd gotten through whatever was holding him back before. Just what had happened when Oscar disappeared?

Jaune apparently took her silence as a sign to continue, as he spoke, "Ruby… there's no point in worrying about the future if it's only going to hurt us in the long run. Ruby…" he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, "Tell me, why do you worry?" he said, opening his eyes and looked at her.

She was silent at that, looking down to his chest for a moment, seeing the goofy bunny hoodie on him again, but she didn't laugh. She couldn't.

Why does she worry? Well… shouldn't it be obvious? She was doing it for her friends, for her family… because she wouldn't want them getting hurt. But she was also doing it because she was afraid. Afraid of…

"Because I'm afraid." Ruby confessed, turning away from Jaune and looking down to her boots on the ground. "I don't know if I'll be strong enough. I don't know if I'll make it in the end… I don't even know if there's a way that we'll be able to defeat Salem!" There.

She'd just done it. She'd… showed her weakness.

She closed her eyes shut, afraid of what might happen next, afraid that he'll hate her, ignore her, or, worst of all, be disappointed in her. Jaune was the only person she was close enough to share something like this with, and if he'd left her too… If he'd gone away… then she…

Ruby gasped, opening her eyes as she felt something warm and soft wrap around her, when she'd realized that she was in Jaune's arms and that she was laying on his shoulder, she just couldn't help it.

She cried.

For the first time in a long, long time, she cried. And cried, and cried, and cried until she just couldn't anymore. It was… painful, and yet liberating all at once. All the while, Jaune was by her side, holding her, caressing her hair and whispering comforting words to her.

How long had it been?

How long had it been since she'd poured out all her emotions? All her worries, despair… all her negative emotions?

She could faintly remember before being Yang, but… it all changed when they'd gone to Beacon. She was the team leader, and while she would open up to Yang every now and then… Jaune understood her better. It was… she didn't know. He just knew her.

Ruby could be very much sure that she wouldn't ever crack down like this even in front of Yang. She was their leader, how could she do that? But with Jaune…

"I don't want to lose anyone, Jaune. I don't want to lose my friends, my family, my team…" Ruby choked, grabbing onto Jaune even more tightly, afraid that he would just fade away. That he'd disappear, just like… just like… "I don't want to lose you, Jaune…" she choked out weakly, just laying her head on Jaune's chest. Eyes closed tightly.

The thought of losing anyone, let alone him… it was breaking her. She knew that she had to keep going, but… without her friends, without him, his support… how could she? It was selfish, irrational, stupid, she knew all that. But it didn't stop the thoughts from consuming her.

"Ruby." Jaune whispered softly, his voice calming her down, letting her know that he was alive. That he was real and not just some form of–"Listen to me."

Ruby looked up at him, leaning into his hand as he wiped her tears off her face.

"I won't always be around." Jaune said, making her choke, but she nodded nonetheless,

"I know…" she whispered, voice hoarse from all her crying.

"But know this… I will always be with you. Even if it doesn't look like it, even if I may not be there physically, I will always be there. And know, even then, that I will always care for you. That I will always have your back."

Ruby was silent at that, staring at him with unshed tears on her face.

"So please, don't despair. No matter what happens, keep living. Look back if you want to, look ahead if you want to, but never let it distract you from the now, the present, and everything that you could do." Jaune smiled, and as the moon shined down upon him, did she realize that he had been crying too, she just didn't notice it… "So even if… even if we part ways, even if I'm gone… Don't ever forget, that I will always be there, somewhere, supporting you, believing in you." he choked, tears spilling out of his face again, "So no matter–no matter what happens, know that… I'll always…" just before he could break down, he took a deep breath, and smiled. Smiled despite his tears. Smiled brightly at her, even when he knew that everything could fall apart in a single snap. "I'll always be here for you, Ruby."

Ruby just sat there, wrapped in his arms for a moment, staring at him with a mix of boundless emotions, then, suddenly, she smiled. She smiled despite it all. Just like how he would. "Thank you, Jaune. I… I'll always be here for you too, if–if you need me."

"I know." Jaune smiled, and no more words needed to be said.

For the first time in what could have been an eternity, she felt at ease. She felt happy. Truly, wholly, happy. Her mind was at ease.

And there, in his arms, she found herself at peace. Now, she could finally rest…

She hadn't had that good a sleep in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: just wrote this randomly since I've been having a bit of a rough time lately. was mostly supposed to just be something over in the lancaster and jaune discord, but oh well. here you guys go.**


End file.
